Dust Bowl Dance
by dontmindmeimjustafangirl
Summary: AU Phan fic based of the song Dust Bowl Dance by Mumford & Sons. It kinda fits with some scenes in it. Anyway its got a bit of fluff but manly drama. I set in the middle ages, and is based of Merlin and Game Of Thrones slightly, in the way they do the trial. Rated T for slight gore.


His knees started to ache on the smooth stone floor laid in the courtroom. He lifted his head slowly, locking eyes with the King stood proudly before him.

'Well seal my heart and brake my pride. I've nowhere to stand and now, nowhere to hide. I can assure you my lord you are as mistaken as I am guilty. I did not intend to harm or shame you son, only to speak with him concerning private matters.' said the prisoner bluntly.

"Tell me peasant. what 'matters' did you intend to discuss with the heir to my throne." demanded the King.

"While I respect your majesty my lord, I cant help but find you slightly dim when I say that were PRIVATE matters"

"Watch your tongue boy. Any more of this disrespect will earn your head on a spike without any fair trial."

"Then inspect me. I have nothing to hide."

The young boy looked to the right of the King, where the prince sat. Prince Phillip, the rightful heir to the throne of the seven realms. In fact, the boy was innocent, he was merely a serving boy to the prince, and had served faithfully alongside him for many years. He looked troubled. The younger boy knew only why, as it was Phillip who had come to bring him into their situation. Few minutes of discussion had gone by with Phillip, the king and his hand, when he finally spoke up.

"Daniel Howell, serving boy to the Prince. I charge you with treason upon my first born and so, I hereby, sentence you to death."

Dan lowered his head as he was dragged away roughly by the guards. He caught sight of Phil as he was pulled out of the courtroom. He could see his words written on his face. But nothing could be done now. Not even a Prince's words could change that of a King's.

The sun set at dusk. Dan's last few hours were short, spent in a stinking cell.

His stirring thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming toward his cell. a tall slim figure was walking towards him.

"If you would leave us two for a minute" said Phil politely. He always was polite.

"Don't give me all that I'm sorry this has happened crap, I don't need sympathy." said Dan sternly into the others gaze.

"I came because I was meant to deliver the information of your execution." replied Phil quickly looking away

Dan approached him slowly. "Then how am I to die."

"You are to be burnt at the stake" Phil struggled to say.

"I see I am not worthy of a quick death."

"Dan.."

"Your father probably did that because of how I challenged him earlier."

"Dan I.."

"In fact he probably just doesn't want to clear up my stinking..." He was suddenly cut off by the lips of the older boy. He tensed at first but soon slowly sank into the warm feeling that Phil gave him. The kiss deepened slightly, Dan slid his fingers through his dark, ebony hair. Dan was spinning, swirling through each other's minds and fireworks were exploding in his head.  
They were suddenly interrupted from their bliss by a sound coming from around the corner.

"Phil, you must go." Dan said quickly untangling himself from Phil.

"I'll try to save you"

"If you must, go. Now!"

"I love you" Phil said before kissing Dan quickly on the lips before he left.

"And I, you.." Dan whispered sitting down again on the hard stone floor.

All it was, was one small kiss that was seen by a mere serving girl, and now he is sentenced to death. Soon dawn rose and the guards took him to his death.

He was pushed up on the stand. He raised his head see the king staring at him. his hands were tied and he was surrounded by driftwood and sticks.

"The work of treason is not permitted in my kingdom, especially to my own son." said the King bitterly.

Phil gave Dan one of his looks of ultimate sorrow as the torch was lit.

"Give me the sentence you say I deserve, I will die standing for my innocence."

_Well yes sir, yes sir, yes it was me. I know what I've done 'cause I know what I've seen. I went out back ad I got my gun I said you haven't met me, I am the only son._

The torch lit up fiercely, and the guard slowly held it to the dry wood. Smoke rose from the burning fuel immediately. Dan could feel the heat down by his toes. He felt a cool tear pass his hot cheek as the flames grew ever fiercer. Dan raised his head one more time as the flames reached his feet and started to burn through his boots. The air around him started to flame, the fire had burned through his shoes and started to seer at his toes.

pain struck him like lightning in the middle of a storm. He screamed out, as the skin on his feet burned and turned to ash. The flames grew ever more. It seemed like the pain would last forever, the fire spread to his ankles, burning the delicate skin and grazing his bones, he continues to scream and wail in the torture, through the growing embers and roaring flames he could see a figure pushing through the crowds. He felt is arms be untied and was dragged from the flames by a familiar tall figure. No one seemed to notice as the flames had grown too tall. they probably assumed he had died already. He felt cool air surround him and an animal beneath him he felt the animal trot away before he lost his consciousness.

He awoke by a spring his feet bandages and the same familiar figure beside him. His eyes focused to see Phil sit intently beside him.

"W-what happened?" Dan Slurred.

"I saved you from a roaring fire for starters." Phil said taking a wet cloth to his brow.

"I guess you're the knight in shining armour, and I'm the damsel in distress." Dan joked.

"You are worthy of knighthood, you were so brave." Phil said as he leaned in to meet Dan on his lips.

"What are you going to do, your father will be furious?"

"I don't intend to return, I wanted to start anew, with you."

"That is what I want most in the world" Dan whispered.

They chuckled together before Dan pulled Phil into his arms to kiss his deeply once more.

_The young man sat on the edge of his porch, the days were short, and the father was gone._

_So collect your courage and collect your horse, and pray you never feel the same kind of remorse._

_So seal my heart and break my pride I've nowhere to stand and now nowhere to hide._

* * *

**_Author's Note._**

**_Hi again, its me, writing another fic, this is quite different than to what I usually write, but a challenge nonetheless. I do actually enjoy writing about things in the middle ages, and I enjoy TV shows like Merlin and Game Of Thrones, this was more based off sentences in Merlin though._**

**_So please leave a review and favourite this if you actually did enjoy it.  
Until the next fic guys._**

**_~Anna _**


End file.
